Uzumaki Fate Force
by AJ Katon
Summary: Akasha: the root of all creation and the archive of the past, present, and future of infinite worlds. But what would happen if a person from one world were to be placed in another? And what kind of person would they be: Hero or…?
1. Chapter 1

UFF: Uzumaki Fate Force

By AJ Katon

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto seeing as they both belong to their respective owners. I do own the various OC's that may be introduced later on.

Summary: Akasha: the root of all creation and the archive of the past, present, and future of all worlds. But what would happen if a person from one world was placed in another? And what kind of person would they be: Hero or...?

Inspiration: Fate/Stay Night, Naruto, miscellaneous: Repo: the Genetic opera, maybe some Batman but I don't know…

_Prologue: Root of a Man  
><em>

Akasha.

The Root.

The swirling root of all things.

The metaphysical place where the beginning of the world, the universe, possibly even life itself, exists outside of time.

It is the most sought after place of the magi who wish to learn all there is about the world and existence of everything. To some it is an ambition, to others an obsession that they wish to finally have at all costs. For inside the Akashic Records, lies the greatest of all treasures and weapons.

Knowledge.

Profound and Unending Knowledge.

They would be able to learn anything and everything. What would happen if they did one thing? Would the results fantastic or chaotic? What if they did something else? Would the results be the same? What if they wanted to trace their ancestry? What if they found the great treasures left behind by the warriors of old? What if they could find the dangerous and evil monster ever created and bend it to their will?

That is but a fraction of what they may find if they could reach it.

But what we are learning today is not what of the wants and ambiguous ambitions of magi. No what we are here about is one certain aspect of Akasha.

Since it is the metaphysical realm that exists outside of time, then can't one assume that it is in fact the spirit realm?

However it is the realm without heaven, without hell, or even purgatory.

It is just the place that all souls and spirits go to once their time in the physical world is done. Or in other words, they die.

After all if everything began in the "time absent" and "spiritual" world of the root and comes to an end in the "time controlled" and "living" plane, where else is there to go but back to the beginning to try again?

Sure once they go back their past experiences, personality, and pretty much everything about them at the time are stripped away from them as they return to being just another part of the root but hey they can at least begin a new to add to the archive right?

However there are certain exceptions to this.

Throughout history, there have been records of humans that have been responsible for untold or amazing deeds of greatness, such as saving the world, that their names are passed down from generation to generation until they become better known as mythical figures.

Once these figures have expired in the physical realm, they are brought forth to the special place within Akasha.

The Throne of Heroes.

It is here that those great figures, or Heroic Spirits, are recorded and their souls are brought to. Their past, present, and future all secured within.

Now comes the focal points of what we are waiting for in this story.

Heroic Spirits and the Akasha Records of worlds.

You see although the name Heroic Spirit may imply a great and noble figure that has indeed saved the world, Akasha does not fall to the ideas and archetypes of humans.

With this in mind, it is possible for an evil person or an anti-hero to gain a place in the Throne of Heroes providing their great feats ultimately save the world from destruction or just benefit humanity in general, like a necessary evil or a sacrifice.

Also for the record of worlds, it is exactly what it implies.

Records of thousands, nay infinite worlds that all originate from the swirling root and each has their own versions of Earth, or completely different planets in general.

And story begins or should I say ends with the death of a certain one of those Anti-heroes in the realm of #9275 where a certain red haired faker who wanted to be a hero was thrust into the Holy Grail war.

This hero was one of those necessary evils. He was not a bad person or a monster but his methods of dealing with enemies of the supernatural or of the human nature were… of a darker fashion.

It was on par with those of the Demon Hunters Society and made him an ally of the Holy Church when it came to hunting demons. He was even a part time ally for a certain red cloaked knight and a certain Satsujinki when they crossed paths.

After many years of fighting and earning a dark name in the supernatural underworld, the hero would sacrifice is own life in order to help the red-cloaked knight and the Church Executors could defeat a powerful demon. He would leave the friends and comrades behind as for the only time in his life he did something that he never thought he would.

Defeat a powerful enemy on his own and be proclaimed as a protector of life for it.

They were wrong though. He was no protector. He was an assassin.

A murderer.

A killer.

Yet somehow he defeats one major monster, and bam, he's suddenly a hero of Justice.

If he didn't know for sure, he would bet that white head Emiya would be laughing is ass off right now.

And now here his spirit was, within the Throne of Heroes, waiting for a time where he would be needed once more. Sitting against a large stone upon a giant mountain in the middle of nowhere, untouched by time, hardened and skilled eyes were closed as if in deep slumber.

This was how his story was supposed to end until he was needed to defend humanity just like other heroes like him...

Or that's how it was supposed to be…

"_One that is born in the light, which falls into the dark, only to climb back out and become a shadow…and a hero of Justice…"_

The sleeping man's eye twitched in annoyance.

"_Let us see how well you do in the world of shadows and deception…hero…"_

_Prologue End…_

_Preview for next chapter: Alive once more, but with no purpose. A new world and a new bond that ties him here. A new battle shall be fought…with super powered ninjas._

Yo AJ here with another Type-moon/Naruto story.

This is another test story for character development and frankly my boredom. Kyuutsuki is still my main project along with my own Fiction story Shiroken High.

Well hope you enjoy this story and give out your opinion may be cameos or crossovers of other series but this is mostly Type-moon/Naruto,

Naruto rant: the badassness of Naruto has returned with the blond hero pulling out new Rasengan moves that we didn't even know he could do. Also there was a point of interest that was stated about Zetsu.

Since he is basically a culmination of plants and the Shodaime cells and when Naruto beat them they turned into trees. Since Naruto's Rikudo mode can do that can it possibly cancel out whatever weird thing Madara has done to himself?

And most important, can that be used as a plot no jutsu excuse to being the Jinchuuriki back to life? It's a theory I've had since Kishimoto brought them back as immortal zombies. Now I can't wait to see what happens next.

Stay tuned for more UFF. The title is a work in progress.

AJ Katon out.


	2. Chapter 2

UFF: Uzumaki Fate Force

By AJ Katon

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto seeing as they both belong to their respective owners. I do own the various OC's that may be introduced later on.

_Chapter 1: Restart in the Falling leaves_

_**Ba-bump.**_

_I…_

_**Ba-bump.**_

_I… can…feel…_

_**Ba-bump.**_

…_Is this…my…?_

_**Ba-bump.**_

_But…that's..impossible…I can't be…_

_**Ba-bump.**_

_I can't be…alive…_

~_UFF_~

I felt pain.

That's pretty much all too it for the moment.

It was…strange to feel the hurtful sensation again. I was fairly accustomed to it back then since it was a good motivator to try harder or just not get hurt. Kinda like touching fire or pushing a girl's anger.

When you experience it once, you make damn sure not to experience again.

It is a mistress of misery but one you need in order to grow.

…I always did hate all that equivalent crap. I was also glad that Ciel-sempai isn't here. She was never one to listen to complaints from those working with her…unless they were Tohno.

I wondered if she's still a sadist.

* * *

><p>~<em>UFF<em>~

It was a little later when I was able to get up and walk. As I wandered in a random direction, I began to notice more things about this new body.

It felt exactly like my old one but I could tell that it wasn't my true body. I'm not sure how I know but I can feel it. If I'm right thought, then this body was back to the way it was at least a week before I died. The muscles and reflexes felt lean and in fit condition so I won't be in trouble when it comes to fights.. Just to be sure I went into a few quick moves to test myself out.

Luckily I was in a clean bill of health.

While my physical abilities seemed to be up to par I paused to wonder about my…magic.

Raising a hand to the air, I closed my eyes and concentrated, calling it out.

A small breeze began to pick up as well as a few fallen leaves floating away in the distance. Finally the breeze became a small fierce gust that swirled around my outstretched hand. Once again I concentrated and an image was made in my mind.

The image of a dagger. A simple red 4-inch dagger.

And in a brief flash of red and blue, the same small weapon appeared in my hand. I gripped the handle and gave it a few test swings.

Yes my magic was fine. Dismissing the wind weapon I continued on my walk through this forest.

It's a good-looking place. The trees are strong and well taken care of. I kind even detect some sort of energy coursing through them keeping them in the ripe condition.

Hm…that's interesting.

I walked for a little longer before I heard the sounds of scuffling and talking. It was human contact at least. I quickly made my way over there while keeping my footsteps silent.

When I finally got there, I found that the source was located in a small clearing next to an old shed.

The source was a child.

A child wearing…is that an orange jumpsuit?

He was short. I don't even think he would make it past the 5 foot mark. He had blond hair that seemed to weirdly spike everywhere. It reminded me of a porcupine. His face had a few scratch marks on the cheeks, like whiskers on a fox. He also looked a bit chubby and childish so I'd put him down as between 11 and 13.

Wait… I can detect hints of demonic youki on him. And it's fox youki at that. A half-breed perhaps?

No…

The thing's sealed inside him?

What the hell? I've heard of some demons being sealed into objects, people, and even demonic possession but this was a full blown sealing. The demon's just a part of the kid as the he is apart of it. It's very powerful too.

A little too powerful…kinda close to that of a True Ancestor? Except this thing is like…death.

Yeah there's no other way than that. The demon feels like death, anger, and destruction.

I frowned at that. Who the hell would do something as retarded as sealing such a beast in a child? Especially one with this amount of power in it?

Were they trying to create a weapon or something? Is this part of the reason why the Root sent me here? I may be able to take it out if the situation called for it but doing so may reduce the whole area as well as a few miles in ashes.

I idly wondered if Tohno or Emiya could. Maybe that Arcueid woman?

Well whatever the case may be I decided to wait it out and see what the kid was up to and maybe even learn something about this land. There was something strange about this place.

I never heard of a place where there was potent energy in everything or demons getting sealed in children. There were never any archives about it at the Burial Agency nor did any of the other agents speak about it in their travels. Could this be a new or lost continent?

Or did Zelretch have something to do with this?

For that matter, why am I here? I shouldn't be summoned from the Root unless…

Oh damn. This may that Grail war that Emiya told me about.

Well if it is I'll just leave. I don't have any reason to fight in this place for anything so the Grail is useless to me.

"NARUTO!"

I snapped back to attention seeing an older man dressed in a small jacket and a uniform of some kind drop down in front of the kid. From the look on his face, it looks like the kid has done something wrong. Well I do need a bit more information so I'll just stick around and watch the show.

* * *

><p><em>~UFF~<em>

This had been a big day for one trouble making, orange-wearing, giant fox demon containing, Naruto Uzumaki.

This was supposed to be the day that he was going to take the Genin exam and finally become a ninja, the first step of many towards his dream of becoming the leader of his village: the Hokage. However like always, things don't really work out the way they are supposed to.

Earlier in the exam, he had failed to execute a Bushin no Jutsu and thus failed the exam for the third time in a row. Things were melancholic for the blond after that before one of his teachers, Mizuki Touji, had told him that there was another way for the blond to become a Genin.

He had to sneak into the Hokage's mansion and steal what was known as the Sacred Scroll of Sealing and deliver it to a specific place. It took some time but soon enough, Naruto succeeded and managed to learn a high level jutsu called Kage Bushin, as well as Tajuu Kage Bushin. Though he still had no idea why the first try had blown up in his face but meh, it was probably just a screw-up.

However when Iruka, another Chunin teacher and one of Naruto's precious people, had arrived before Mizuki, things went down to hell.

Mizuki had turned out to be a traitor and was just using Naruto to steal the Scroll so the white haired Chunin could take it for himself and leave Naruto with the blame. It only made matters worse when he even told Naruto the truth regarding his birth and the sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko by the Fourth Hokage. Never before had Naruto felt so angry and sad at finally discovering the reason for the hatred or denial of his existence. The true reason why he was so alone.

Iruka had tried to make things better by telling of his own past and his own feelings of loneliness but Mizuki countered that when he shouted that the only reason that Iruka was like that because his parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack. That he also hated and blamed Naruto for the death of his parents.

Unable to trust either one of the older ninja, Naruto sprinted off into the forest, not knowing that he was being followed.

A little later, the three were gathered in the forest where Iruka was pinned down and injured with Mizuki standing before him and Naruto a little ways away but in hearing distance. Mizuki had tried to convince Iruka to join him and kill Naruto playing on the fact that the teacher should hate him for what happened to his parents. However the scarred Chunin refused stating he would always hate the Kyuubi but would never hate Naruto.

Naruto cried a bit to himself, feeling so touched by the words he wanted to hear from someone, anyone. For someone to acknowledge his existence.

It was this strong feeling that made him come out and defend Iruka when Mizuki tried to go for a killing blow. Naruto had countered the traitor with the Kage Bushin, creating possibly thirty to fifty clones and having them swarmed the traitor.

Now with everything over and Naruto and Iruka the only ones conscious, the blond container rubbed a hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Hehehe, guess I went a little overboard ne?"

He was referring to the out cold and swollen looking Mizuki at his feet.

Iruka chuckled at his most troublesome student, "Yeah, I'd say ya did."

_*No kidding*_

Naruto perked up and looked around. _Did I imagine that?_

"Hey Naruto," he heard his favorite teacher call him, "Come over here a sec. I have something for you."

Confused Naruto complied and went to stand in front of the Chunin. When Iruka asked him to close his eyes he did that too but was still very curious about what was the guy doing. After a minute of silence and feeling something on his head, Iruka finally said, "Okay now you can open them."

Naruto did and saw Iruka smiling at him. However he was missing his headband.

"Congratulations Naruto. You are now a certified ninja of Konoha."

Naruto's mouth fell in shock. He did it. He finally was ninja. He was one step closer to being the Hokage and it was Iruka who gave it to him. This was the best day of his life. Nothing could ruin it.

Well unfortunately that's not true.

*_Look out!*_

Naruto didn't know who was talking to him but he knew one thing. He was being warned and his danger senses were flaring at him to get the f*%k out of dodge!

This turned out to be the right move when Naruto pulled Iruka and himself to the right and in just a few seconds, the spot where they were had been impaled by a Fuuma Shuriken. Still hanging on to his heavy instructor, Naruto quickly turned his head where the weapon had come from and saw Mizuki standing up, still very beat up.

"Hehehehe. Hahahahaa~~!" The white haired Chunin laughed as he threw his head back and continued to laugh into the sky. Naruto and Iruka were now wary of the formerly sane Chunin.

Mizuki then stopped laughing but still had a detestable sneer on his bruised face, "Well isn't this just touching? The failure and his failure of a teacher!"

"Don't you dare call Iruka-sensei a failure, Teme!" Naruto countered when the man insulted his teacher.

"Or what Kyuubi-brat! You gonna beat me up again with your little clone trick again? Well sorry to say brat but that's not gonna save you this time," Mizuki retorted as he reached into his Chunin jacket.

Naruto and Iruka tensed expecting another weapon like exploding kunai or the like but the two ninjas were surprised to see Mizuki pull out…a flask?

"I didn't want to waste this so early in the game but it looks like you've forced my hand," the traitor said as he tore the cap off and drank the contents within. Once that was done, Mizuki threw it away and raised his hands to the air and proclaimed as if inspired by divine power, "Now witness the strength granted to me by the great Orochimaru-sama!"

The effects are instanteous.

Naruto and Iruka could only watch in horror and awe as the man they once knew as a friend was engulfed in an aura of dark purple chakra. Iruka being both a sensor ninja and at a higher level than Naruto grimaced at the intense malice coming off Mizuki in waves and with the added knowledge that it came from Orochimaru, the scarred Chunin didn't like the chances of him and Naruto getting out of here alright.

Naruto, while not familiar in the terms of killing intent, could obviously tell that whatever Mizuki was doing was not going to end well for him and his precious teacher.

Soon the aura dies down and Mizuki is revealed to the Chunin and Genin once more. However what they see is not the man they once knew. This new…being looked like a cross between a man and a tiger judging from his orange fur with black stripes, his enlarged and sharp claws, and that malicious and taunting look in its feline gaze. It was only the white hair on his head that reminded them that it was Mizuki that was standing before them.

Mizuki flexed his new fur covered and enlarged muscles with glee. The power he felt was so intoxicating, so strong. It was everything he could have hoped for. With this he was unstoppable!

And he had just the guinea pigs to test out his new power.

Turning back to them with a dark smile that showed his longer teeth, Mizuki howled, "Now that I'm much stronger, get ready to die you insects!"

And with that he charged forward.

Naruto was frozen solid before this new Mizuki that he could only count himself as lucky when Iruka pushed the lad out of Mizuki's line of fire. However that left him open and Mizuki got him with a claw swipe at the torso.

"Gah!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto had managed to come out of shock and caught Iruka get hit and immediately his shock was replaced with fear and worry for his sensei and anger towards Mizuki. How dare he hurt his sensei!

"Take this you bastard," he shouted before placing his hands in a cross seal," **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Soon the area was covered in a sea of orange once more, however this time instead of inspiring fear, all their opponent did was laugh at them.

"You think you can beat me those stupid clones again! Well let's see what you have again, Kyuubi-brat!"

In a flash Mizuki and the clones charged for each other.

However just as Mizuki said, this time the clones weren't able to beat him. Naruto unfortunately didn't have much of a style when it came to Taijutsu and resorted to regular punches and kicks when he could. He basically fought like a brawler and with the added effect of the Kage Bushin he would be able to overcome his opponent if it became a battle of attrition.

However thanks to Mizuki's new strength combined with the fact that he was a Chunin with Chunin level skills of fighting, Naruto's clones proved to be useless to both the power and skill of the traitor. It certainly didn't help that the man was also using a fire jutsu or two to cut down the numbers.

In a matter of minutes, the clones were gone and only Naruto was left.

The boy was now officially scared. That move was supposed to be his trump card and it had worked on the man before. But now it was all but useless.

He…he couldn't beat him.

_**WHAP!**_

All of a sudden, it felt like a sledgehammer had wacked him across the face and sent him flying into a nearby tree where he collapsed into a heap. He could feel only pain at the side of his face and his back. Normally someone would have passed out from it but this was Naruto Uzumaki.

He could take a hit.

So with that in mind he managed to bring himself to a sitting position and saw Mizuki standing here he had been with the offending fist that had hit him still out and that same smile on his furry face.

"Do ya get it now demon-boy? You don't stand a chance against me. Now I was gonna finish off Iruka before I got to you but since you've pissed me off more, I think I'll do this village a favor and get rid of you first," Mizuki said as he pulled out his last Fuuma shuriken from earlier and spun it in one hand in preparation. Sure he could use a fireball jutsu but he wanted to prolong the pain before he finally killed the little monster.

With nothing else to stop him, he let the weapon fly.

"Mizuki, don't," Iruka, who had been momentarily forgotten, shouted in fear for his student. He couldn't do much right now due to his injuries but dammit he had to do something. Thinking quickly he pulled out his own kunai and tried to intercept the shots.

The kunai were not able to do anything. The strength of the throw didn't even alter the path a bit

Naruto watch in a moment of detachment as the offending shuriken came closer and closer, knowing that in a few seconds his life would be lost.

_Is this it? Is this really how I'll die? Without being able to save Iruka-sensei?_

_Without seeing Sakura-chan? Teuchi-ojisan? Ayame-neechan?_

_Without succeeding Hokage-jiji and become the next Hokage?_

…_No._

_I don't want it to end this way._

_I still want to keep going. I still have my dream that I want to make a reality._

_I don't wanna die!_

_Something, anything, please…I want to live!_

_*…All right then. *_

What happens next was something that made Naruto believe that there really was some sort of higher power up there, and hopefully it was finally giving him a break.

As the shuriken was only a few feet away from the blond hero, a gust of wind picked up and blinded him with a sudden dust cloud.

There was the sound of metal clashing against metal and then multiple sounds of metal impacting… wood?

Soon the cloud dispersed on its own and Naruto saw.

He saw the back of a man.

No…more like something more than just a man standing before him, two blades held firmly on his hands. Both look like regular swords but were a little too wide to be regular katanas. They also had different colored metals.

One was a combination of black and red and seemed to be a blade of death and blood. Naruto shivered at it.

However its counterpart was decorated in a calm blue and green. For some reason Naruto felt a measure of peace, as if a feeling of protection was washing over him like a sudden rain shower.

The blond Uzumaki shook his head at that and brought his attention back to the man that had saved him as the tall figure turned around. Long hair that reached the middle of his back and crimson red in color. Narrow eyes that were of a dark shade of blue as if within him were a storm of contained power. His face was lean and chiseled but looked a bit on the young side from the late teens or mid twenties and his skin was a healthy tan. His clothing was a long dark blue coat with black form fitting armor underneath.

Dark blue met Light blue before the man said, "If you truly wish to continue, then I ask you: are you willing to make a contract and become my master?"

Naruto just stared back, still mystified. However a few words managed to break through to him. _Contract? Master? _

The man spoke once more, "You spoke in your heart that you wanted to continue to see them, to save the one you care about, and to make your dream be realized. So I asked if you are willing to become my master? If you choose to say yes, I will work by your side to help you achieve that what you desire. My swords will be yours to use and your destiny will be entrusted to me."

He paused as if to catch a breath the bent down and held one hand out to Naruto, "Now once more I ask: will you be my master?"

There were many questions floating around in Naruto's head at the moment. The biggest ones were what the man was talking about, where he came from, and if he was trustworthy. However Naruto's biggest concern was Iruka-sensei. He knew he couldn't save the man the way he was now…

But…this man could.

That was all he wanted right now.

Looking up to stare at the man, determination shining in his eyes, Naruto Uzumaki said, "Yes I will be your master. Now please save Iruka-sensei!"

A brief nod was the man's reply before he closed his eyes and the space between Master and Servant exploded in blue light.

* * *

><p>~<em>UFF~<em>

Iruka and Mizuki had no idea where the man with the dual blades came from or how he stopped that Fuuma Shuriken. They didn't even know what was said between him and Naruto.

However when that burst of light appeared and they had to shield their eyes, they were praying to Kami that it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi.

Soon the light died down and they turned to see what happened only to see that…nothing happened.

No changes, no Kyuubi, no nothing. Naruto and the man were just still standing/sitting in their own places. Though if they had better eyesight they would've seen the glowing tattoo on Naruto's hand appear just as the boy passed out.

Mizuki, who finally reclaimed himself, grew enraged that he was being interrupted and shouted, "Who the hell are you, you bastard?"

The servant, as if ignoring or not listening to him, stood back up and turned to face his foe. His eyes narrowed as spoke words that would be the last that Mizuki would ever hear.

"Codename: Kaze. And by the order by my Master to protect someone he cares for, I will eliminate you…"

_Chapter 1 end_

And thus, the story starts. I hope you guys like the OC I made and will comment on how I'm doing this.

Next time: _Obstacles removed, partnerships made, now the only question is…what is the next move?_

Stay tuned for more UFF.

AJ Katon out.


End file.
